


Instrumental ［中文版］

by koimizu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, 初遇, 樂器店AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu
Summary: 樂器店AU。靈感來自他倆在樂器店拍的TSA宣傳照。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. 樂器店

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Instrumental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470578) by [koimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu), [MizuTranslates (koimizu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates)



這本來是一個平凡的週一下午，跟所有的週一下午一樣：只有他獨自當值，幾乎沒有客人，時間過得極慢。閒暇對員工來說大概是好事，可是，好無聊啊。

Brett托著腮，看著開學沒多久就要測驗的音樂史筆記內容，同一句已經看了四五遍，卻完全讀不進去。暖洋洋的室溫、不刺眼的光線，肚子裡正在消化的午飯，加上輕柔的、聽過一百萬遍的德布西的月光，Brett感覺自己的眼皮漸漸開始發沉⋯⋯

「叮咚。」

Brett驚醒，看到一個跟自己差不多年紀的亞裔男孩向著櫃檯走了過來。他連忙打起精神，給對方一個禮貌的露齒假笑。

對方回以微笑，然後道明來意：他的小提琴學生想要買琴，因此他想看看這家樂器行的幾款初學者用琴。Brett答應一聲，俐落地搬出小櫈子去拿掛在高處的小提琴；他其實向店主——也就是他的阿姨——抱怨過幾次了，但她不為所動，說覺得把提琴這樣陳列很有氣質。

Brett取下兩把小提琴，小心翼翼地放到櫃檯上，再在櫃檯後方找出了琴弓，轉過身正要遞給他，卻發現對方怔怔地望著自己。

Brett清了清喉嚨：「來，先試試這兩把。」

對方有點不好意思地低下頭，然後拿起其中一把琴，仔細檢查起琴的各個部分。男孩咬著下唇的樣子顯得十分年輕，Brett凝視著他專注的神情，心裡不禁好奇這個人的年齡和琴技。

等到檢查完畢，對方駕輕就熟地放琴上肩、調好音，拉了點慣常的空弦、高把位、琶音，兩句「小星星」；然後信手拈來的是《春天奏鳴曲》的開頭，雖然琴不怎麼樣，但還是不失溫柔甜美。緊接著是柴可夫斯基的第一樂章。

Brett微微訝異地抬頭看著對方。小提琴老師會拉柴小協並不意外，意外的是選曲本身，畢竟這是Brett最喜歡也最熟悉的曲目之一。

男孩專注地演奏著，彷彿對有人正傾聽他的琴音毫不知情。這並不是表演，他只是拉給自己聽而已；但同時他大概也知道，在場還有一位可能的聽眾。

就像練琴時無意中被人聽見一樣——Brett心中湧現一種微妙的感覺。

拉得還不錯，Brett默默評價。

男孩拿起了第二把琴。音色差距是顯然易見的，他卻付出相同的專注。在調音、空弦、高把位、琶音後，他拉了幾句鈴木教材的內容（好像叫《女巫之舞》），一點點柴小協，然後⋯⋯居然是西貝流士第二樂章？

音符從琴弓下流淌而出。琴是很普通的琴，但聽得出來他在樂句處理下過不少功夫。琴聲如泣似訴，對方閉眼、顰眉，沉醉於樂曲當中。

他忽然睜開眼睛，似是察覺Brett灼熱的視線，腼腆一笑，琴聲戛然而止。

他微笑著說會回去跟學生商量看看，把琴交回Brett的手上，沉吟片刻，又道：「對了，我其實還想買松香，你可以介紹一下嗎？」

這自然是可以的。

Brett暗自吐槽：這個人拉琴這麼久了，還不認識各種松香嗎？但表面上還是不動聲色，帶他走到貨架前，專業地娓娓道出深色松香和淺色松香的分別，兩者與季節、濕度的關係，加了金粉的松香和普通松香的分別，還有店裡幾個牌子的松香的差距；最後指著一個小巧的圓形盒子道：「我也在用這一款。」

男孩眼睛一亮：「原來你也拉弦樂器？」旋即皺眉補上一句：「呃，該不會是中提琴吧？」

Brett也跟著皺眉：「中提琴有甚麼不好？」

「沒、沒有不好——」

「我不是中提琴手，我和你一樣拉小提琴。」玩笑得逞的Brett笑著打斷他失措的辯解，男孩一怔，也噗哧地笑了。

Brett看著他的笑容，突然很想說個中提笑話給他聽。正猶豫間，只聽男孩語帶笑意地說：

「那就試試你這一款好了。」

錯失說笑機會的Brett只好稱讚他選擇得當，拿了松香、走回櫃檯，然後回頭一看——對方又在莫名專注地凝視著他，在被他發現、與他眼神對上後慌亂地垂眸。

Brett也不知道要如何反應，只好眨眨眼睛，說出店員的標準台詞：「我還有什麼可以幫助你的嗎？」

對方欲言又止，好半晌才鼓起勇氣開口：「小提琴解剖圖，很有趣的T恤。我可以買一件嗎？」

Brett聞言啼笑皆非： _原來這個人剛才盯著我，是在細看我背上的小提琴結構圖嗎！我還以為⋯⋯_

「這是非賣品，抱歉。」

「喔。」被回絕的男孩滿臉失望。Brett看得於心不忍，突然靈光一閃：「但也許你可以送我一杯珍珠奶茶？作為賄賂。」

對方瞪大眼睛：「賄賂？」

「我家裡還有一件大了一號的同款T恤，你穿起來也許正好。你不介意我穿過，而且你看起來會像在為我們店宣傳的話，可以用珍奶來跟我換。」

「⋯⋯我不介意。」

「我回去找找，也許下週你可以再來店裡找我？不然我們可以交換聯絡方式，我找到再聯絡你，也方便些。」Brett自覺這原因十分合理。

男孩想了一想，眉頭舒展地點頭同意，於是Brett遞上自己的手機，男孩邊低頭輸入資料邊隨口道：「我叫Eddy，你呢？」

「我是Brett。」

Eddy抬頭對上他的眼睛，誠懇地說：「很高興認識你，Brett。」

面對著他閃亮的眼神，Brett的回應簡直顯得有點過於制式：「我也是，Eddy。」

只見他按下撥號鍵，叮叮咚咚的聲音從他口袋裡響起——不是古典樂？

他急忙按了取消，把微暖的手機交回Brett手裡。兩人沉默片刻，Brett首先開口：「對了，你的松香。」

Brett伸手把松香交到男孩——Eddy的手上，兩人指尖相碰，對方觸電也似的縮了縮手，松香脫手掉落，混亂之中又被他眼明手快地接住。

Eddy緊抓著松香不放，耳根開始泛紅，小聲說：「那麼我們下星期見，Brett。」

「下次見，Eddy。」

Brett笑著揮了揮手，目送他的身影消失於視線之中，低頭重新看起沉悶的筆記。他平淡的打工生活，從此有了一點值得期待的事⋯⋯

也許下星期他可以說幾個中提笑話給Eddy聽？也許以後他們可以一起拉琴？也許還可以問問他喜不喜歡新買的松香？

_欸，松香？_

_等一下！_

Brett拼命回想，發現自己剛才完全沒碰過收銀機。剛剛的所謂「交易」，居然欠缺了最重要的、付款的動作，而兩個人都沒有察覺？

他整個呆住：他打工三年來都沒有發生過這種事，這到底是怎麼了？

_Fuck，這真是丟臉死了！_ 他連忙自掏腰包，把錢放回收銀機。

這件事要跟Eddy說嗎？

他打開即時通訊，打了幾個字又刪掉，不知道要怎麼開口。 _或者Eddy會自己發現？又或者下星期他可以不經意地提起？又或者⋯⋯_

望著Eddy頭像的燦爛笑容，Brett無奈一笑：「就當是我送你的好了。」

他搖搖頭、放下手機，決心把下星期的見面暫時拋諸腦後，第N次嘗試重新看起他的筆記⋯⋯

  
  
  
  
  


至於他們第二天就在音樂學院碰上了面，那就是另一個故事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邊寫邊問自己：初次見面的文的重點到底在哪？  
> 過程本身是相對容易想像的(畢竟只是平淡的交易)，但兩人的想法以及氣氛...好難寫，我不會寫文QQ
> 
> 在平淡和ooc之間果斷選了後者XD  
> (例如本來寫了握手，後來為了碰指尖而放棄了...)
> 
> 深深感受到這嚴重曝露了我音樂知識的不足，這一段拍成偶像劇的話只怕被他倆roast得不似人形吧XDD (Lingling們請輕拍...!)
> 
>  **9/11補充：** 寫的時候完全沒想到他們會去樂器店當一日店員，真是既驚且喜XDDD


	2. 松香

七年後，一個慣常的Twoset拍片日。

兩人正在準備拍攝，Eddy在練習室忙於設置拍攝器材，而Brett在客廳打開琴盒拿出小提琴和琴弓，正要拿松香擦一下弓毛，卻發現松香不在琴盒裡。

大概是昨晚在家練琴後忘了放回琴盒了？

「Eddy？我忘了帶松香，用你的可以嗎？」這與其說是問句，不如說只是知會一聲，反正這種小事Eddy不會介意。

他打開紫色琴盒，輕易地找到Eddy慣用的那塊方形松香，正要拿起，忽然留意到旁邊還有一個異常眼熟的、小巧的圓形盒子。

禁不住好奇心，Brett拿起了圓盒，只見盒子上面的小字和圖案已經剝落了些，打開一看，松香中間明顯的凹陷，分明是使用的痕跡。

他居然還留著？

Brett腦海中突然浮現在那個溫暖午後走進店裡、也走進他生命裡的身影，以及次日兩人在學校裡重遇時的驚喜。而其餘的都是歷史了。

他站起來，走到門邊輕輕對Eddy說：「你看我找到了甚麼。」

Eddy聞言轉過身，看到他手上把玩著的盒子，呆了半秒後咧嘴一笑，笑容居然帶點當年的腼腆。

「你怎麼還留著它啦！殘殘破破的⋯⋯」

「怎麼不可以？那是你送給我的第一份禮物耶！」多麼理直氣壯，彷彿留著多年前的舊松香是天經地義的一回事。

Brett搖頭失笑：「你這個感情豐富又念舊的人⋯⋯」

Eddy橫他一眼，佯作不滿地說：「那有甚麼不好？你就喜歡我這一點，不是嗎？」

七年前的他們，怎會想到七年後會是這樣的光景？小提琴手、樂團成員以外，他們成為了影片製作者、成立了組合；更重要的是，這個感情豐富、溫柔體貼、聰明睿智的Eddy，居然從可靠的搭檔，變成了會對自己恣意撒嬌的男朋友。

想到這裡，Brett忍不住勾起嘴角，邁步走到Eddy面前，抬頭直視他的雙眼：「你知道嗎，你是對的。」距離近得可以看清對方眉梢眼角的溫柔笑意，感覺到對方溫熱的氣息。

於是他蜻蜓點水地吻了上去。

「而且那絕對不是唯一一點喔。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫了點「另一個故事」，卻不是大家想像的那個重遇故事XD


End file.
